Lo que hubiese sido y lo que es
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Naruto se imagina meláncolicamente lo que hubiese sido si hubiese podido vivir con sus padres. Sin embargo, se dará cuenta que al final es mejor que las cosas hayan pasado de esa manera.


Hola, acá les dejo un oneshot creado en base a los últimos capítulos del manga, contiene un spoiler implícito así que si no has leído el manga es mejor que no lo leas. ¡Espero que les guste mi historia!

Como bien saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen sino al genio Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos hubiese matado a Sasuke xD jeje mentiras. Yo sólo intento crear historias creíbles.

**Lo que hubiese sido… Y lo que ya es**

_Era una mañana cotidiana dentro de una familia normal. La madre preparaba el desayuno y el padre leía el periódico con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras llamaba a su único hijo a comer. El niño no se hacía esperar mucho tiempo ya que irrumpía rápidamente en la cocina tomando el sándwich que le había preparado su madre y salía corriendo con gran velocidad hacia la puerta. La madre molesta le gritaba fuertemente para que volviera y comiera como persona normal mientras el padre reía por lo bajo sobre las travesuras de su hijo… Eso era lo que hubiese pasado… lo que hubiese sido si nadie hubiese dañado tan perfecto destino…_

Eso pensaba cierto rubio de cabello alborotado que estaba acostado sobre la grama cerca de las estatuas de los que en algún momento fueron líderes de la aldea, observando a la que hacía homenaje al Cuarto Hokage sin despegar su atención en ningún momento. El mismo pensamiento se le venía a la mente cada vez más seguido; le hubiese gustado vivir una mañana como aquella ilusión que había creado su cabeza luego de haber hablado con su madre por primera vez, y es que para él era difícil no imaginárselo luego de saber quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres. El rubio suspiraba melancólicamente para luego volver a sonreír como sólo él lo hacía.

—Es mejor que todo haya pasado como pasó… así tuve más fuerza y luchaba con más determinación para poder alcanzar mi sueño. Otousan, Okasan he venido a mostrarles que he logrado mi sueño después de tanto tiempo: ¡Ya soy Hokage! — gritaba Naruto sonriendo hacia la figura del Minato.

—¡Naruto! —llamaba una mujer corriendo agitando una mano para captar la atención del ninja.

—¡Hinata! ¿Por qué has venido? —Preguntaba preocupado el rubio quien procedía a tocar la frente de su mujer para verificar su temperatura—. Has estado enferma últimamente Hinata, deberías haberte quedado para que te mejores, vente, regresaremos para que descanses— decía Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa, pero ella lo detenía en el acto.

El rubio la veía con curiosidad ante esa reacción tan extraña, la mujer ocultaba su rostro el cual estaba totalmente ruborizado, cosa que hizo preocuparse más al ninja.

—¡Oye Hinata, regresemos, tengo miedo de que te de fiebre! —decía el rubio preocupado.

Pero, nuevamente era retenido por su esposa obligándolo a verla a sus hermosos ojos blancos como la luna —Lamento el haberte preocupado Naruto, pero quería darte una noticia… — hablaba por fin la mujer jugando con los dedos de su mano— yo… tú… nosotros… ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! — exclamaba por fin la Hyuga mientras se ruborizaba y no dejaba de jugar con los dedos.

Esa noticia sorprendía al rubio en sobremanera, su cara mostraba distintas expresiones en cuestión de minutos desde sorpresa hasta felicidad. Impulsivamente abrazaba a Hinata fuertemente contra él, mientras empezaba a hablar— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Yo seré padre! ¡Ah le enseñaré tantas cosas a nuestro hijo! ¡Me encargaré de que se bañe todos los días, de que coma vegetales, de que estudie bastante para que no sea como yo, entrenaremos juntos, lo ayudaré tener bastantes amigos, a nunca rendirse, esto será genial, Hinata seremos los mejores padres! — decía con emoción el rubio mientras volvía a abrazar a su esposa feliz, Hinata le sonreía tiernamente también emocionada por el futuro que les esperaba.

Pasaron diez años luego de ese día, ya el rubio no pensaba tanto en lo que hubiese sido sino en lo que estaba sucediendo y cómo se había vuelto su vida tan perfecta para él. Un mañana normal para él comenzaba con el desayuno mientras Hinata cocinaba y él leía el libro cuyo protagonista se llamaba igual que él. Hinata llamaba a su hijo Jiraiya a comer, el niño respondía al llamado entrando rápidamente y tomando el sándwich para luego salir. Naruto con un deje de molestia lo alcanzaba y lo sentaba en la mesa reprendiéndole suavemente.

—Jiraiya tienes que comerte la avena jovencito.

—¡Pero no me gusta la avena! —respondía la pequeña versión de naruto de diez años apenas.

—La avena te da muchos nutrientes hijo, y te ayudará a ser mejor ninja —le decía cariñosamente Hinata mientras le acercaba su plato de avena al niño.

—Eso no es verdad, si entreno duro, podré ser mejor que mi padre y me convertiré en su seguidor —decía el niño con la misma convención que lo hacía Naruto a su edad.

—Te equivocas Jiraiya, mi seguidor será el tío Konohamaru, tú serás el sucesor de él —le decía Naruto a su hijo sonriéndole—, además me enteré de que estabas trabajando en el jutsu que te enseñé, dime… ¿Lo has logrado?

—Claro que si ¡míralo con tus propios ojos. ¡Sexy no Jutsu! —gritaba el pequeño mientras se transformaba en una sexy rubia desnuda haciendo que Hinata se desmayara de la impresión y Naruto se levantara felicitando orgulloso a su hijo.

—Naruto… ¿en verdad tenías que enseñarle esa técnica a Jiraiya? —decía Hinata incorporándose y con la cara roja.

—Hinata, ya verás que aunque parezca inadecuada será muy útil. ¡Definitivamente ese es mi hijo! Oye Jiraiya luego de mi trabajo podemos… Oye ¿dónde está? —buscaba Naruto por todos lados.

—¿No te diste cuenta que salió rápidamente luego que deshizo el jutsu? —preguntó Hinata mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba para despedirse e ir a resolver unos asuntos con respecto al clan.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Lo volvió a hacer! ¡Jiraiya! —gritaba el Hokage luego de despedirse de su esposa, mientras corría hacia donde había ido su hijo, no pudo alcanzarlo ya que el chico ya había entrado a la Academia, el rubio suspiró fuertemente y fue camino a su lugar de trabajo, pasó por el homenaje de los Hokages y vio su rostro y luego el de su padre.

El rubio sonreía nuevamente recordando aquella noche de hace diez años; con la luz de aquel recuerdo habló:

—Otousan, Okasan, me hubiese gustado que conocieran a su nieto en persona y que él los hubiera conocido a ustedes, pero igual me alegro de que me hayan traído al mundo. Lástima que no pude conocerlos, pero ahora haré que mi hijo jamás se sienta como en algún momento me sentí y sé que en dónde me estén viendo estarán felices y orgullosos de mí junto con el Sabio Pervertido, mándenle mis saludos— se dijo a sí mismo el rubio mientras iba a cumplir las labores que solo un Hokage debía cumplir.

Acepto tomatazos, críticas constructivas o halagos. ¡Cualquier cosa menos mentadas de madre! (K)


End file.
